The Wonder Pets Go on The Purple Hand Gang
The Wonder Pets Go On The Purple Hand Gang from Horrid Henry EDIT SHARE When the children from the schoolhouse are off from school this fall The Wonder Pets help Horrid Henry and his find Chirstopher Robin in The Great Unknown to The Skull Contentshide Plot Cast Songs Trivia Transcript Plot Edit The story begins in the Hundred acre wood on the last day of the golden summer Christopher Robin was looking for his best friend Winnie The Pooh he had something to tell pooh but Pooh wouldn't listen at the end of the day pooh and Christopher Robin came to the enchanted hill Christopher told Pooh to remember some things he said he said your braver then you believe, and stronger then you seem and smarter then you think Pooh falls asleep and completley forgot what Christopher Robin said. The next morning was the first day of autumn and some of the autumn leaves tickled Poohs nose and awakened him when he looked out the window he was so excieted that he got his shirt on quick but when he went outside he saw a honey pot on his porch with a note on it but Pooh does not notice but when he put his paw in the pot honey gets all over the note then Pooh goes of to find Chistopher Robin to ask him about the pot but he is no where to be seen. Pooh finds Piglet on the top of his house stuck of a branch calling for help then Tigger comes pouncing on Pooh Piglet calling for help Tigger decides to bounce up and get him down but he can't get high enough then Piglets branch breaks causing piglet to fall on tiggers head but when they fall to the ground lots of haycorns cause an avalanche Pooh Piglet and Tigger run into Rabbit and Eeyore along the way when they finally stop rabbit shows pooh the note but neither Pooh Piglet Tigger Eeyore even Rabbit couldin't read it then Piglet gets an idea to call the wonder pets to see if they could help Pooh agrees At the schoolhouse Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming were enjoying a autumn week while the the kids were gone for this week suddenly the phone rang as they answered it they saw Horrid Henry and his friends calling for them to see if they could help read the note and find Christopher robin so they got on their capes and built they flyboat but the wheels were of the shelf then Linny had an idea she would put the wheels in a basket then she would tie them to some yarn and she would lower them down ' they did that in the ' save the duckling ' episode too soon the wheel were down and the flyboat was Finished and they flew to hundred acre wood as fast as they could soon they saw pooh and his friends waiting for them Pooh told them about the sticky note Linny tried to read it then Tuck then Ming Ming but none of them could read it either so they all decided to go see owl The note originaly said Dear Pooh don't worry about me im not going far away just to school be back this afternoon help you self to this honey chirstopher robin To Owl it said Dear Pooh worry about me im going far away to. skull help Christopher robin Owl also told them that there was a monster called the Skullasaurus which makes pooh and his friends and the wonder pets go to skull cave and find him so owl draws a map for them and Pooh Piglet Rabbit Tigger Eeyore Linny Tuck and Ming Ming go on a quest to find him [ it was a good thing that the children at the wonder pets schoolhouse were on autumn vacation for the week so they woulden't know they were gone]. On their quest they go through a thorny forest of thorns and eating plants then they find the nice pieceful spot where Piglet is lifted by a bunch of butterflies then they arive at a gloomy mountain even though Rabbit and Linny took the lead they convices Pooh to follow the map suddenly Rabbit catches the map on a branch ands it rips into two and the other piece flies away Tigger and ming ming try to catch it but they falls into a trench and ming ming is too scared to fly Pooh Rabbit Linny Piglet Tuck and Eeyore form a long rope to save them but they all fall into the trench but they soon reunite with the other piece of the map. Later that night they alll get lost and spend the night in a cave but the next morning they all discover that they spent the night in the skull cave Pooh and his friends split up to find Christopher robin but pooh only gets stuck in a deep hole but the others believe that pooh had been devoured by the Skullasaurus but they continue the search soon they find Christopher who had come back from school looking for them too Christopher told them what his note really said but then the heard the Skullasaurus but Christopher tells them it was only pooh tummy growling and they find Pooh in the hole and they need to get him out then Linny has an idea she told them that they would tie the vine to a big honey pot and they would lower it down and when Pooh jumped in they would pull him up just like they lower the wheels in the classroom and it worked. Lastly pooh and his friends realize that they were all braver then they belived and stronger then they seem and smarter then they think and then they see That skull wasn't as scary as they thought everyone excepted ming ming tuck and Eeyore sing Everything Is Right the wonder pets pooh and Christopher Robin take Tigger, Piglet , Rabbit and Eeyore home as Pooh and Christopher Robin are together again but Christopher tells Pooh and The Wonder Pets that he needs to go to school again [ his third day sense Pooh and his friends and the wonder pets have been looking for them two days ] but he promised we would be back then he asked Pooh to not ever forget even if he's 100 then Pooh asks how old Shaw I be then Christopher tells him 99 and hie promises then The Wonder Pets and Pooh and Christopher Robin share some celery with honey then the wonder pets go back to their schoolhouse and once they are back in their cages Linny takes a poo and winks and the story ends Cast Edit Sofie Zamchick as Linny Teala Dunn as tuck Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh ' Tigger's Singing Voice and the Skullasaurus too John Feldler as Piglet Ken Sansom as Rabbit Peter Cullen as Eeyore Paul Whinchell as Tigger Andre Stojka as Owl Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin Steve Schazberg as Piglet's Singing Voice Frankie J Galasso as Christopher Robin's Singing Voice Jess Harnell people say Does Rabbits Singing Voice For The Song Everything Is Right Songs Edit Forever And Ever perfromed by Jim Cummings and Frankie J Galasso The Wonder Pets Theme Song performed by Dancia Lee' Teala Dunn and Sofie Zamchick Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing performed by Andre Stojka and Dance Lee If It Says So performed by Ken Sansom and Sofie Zamchick Wherever You Are performed by Jim Cummings Everything Is Right performed by Jim Cummings' Frankie J Galasso' Steve Schazberg' Andre Stojka' Ken Sansom' Jess Harnell and Sofie Zamchick The Wonder Pets Closing Song performed by DancIa Lee' Teala Dunn and Sofie Zamchick Wherever You Are performed by Barry Coffling and Vonda Shepard Trivia Edit Eeyore does not sing at all in the movie. Tuck and Ming Ming do not sing Everything Is Right. Linny sings with rabbit in all in his lines in the songs. In some of the parts of the movie Linny takes 5 poos the first time she does it is at the part where everyone except pooh where sleeping Then she takes 3 poos in Everything Is Right when she and rabbit sing their parts. And and one more when she is back in her cage at the school house Linny's Singing of a map will show us the way from Save The Camel is used again when owl say of course you'll need a map but in instead of saying the oasis she say to the skull cave Ming Ming sings with owl during Adventure Is A Wonderfull Thing because she likes the spirit of adventure Category:Crossovers